


True Eternal Love

by Marilia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, London, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Music, Paris (City), Romance, Sentimental, Surprises, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilia/pseuds/Marilia
Summary: I pensieri, i ricordi e la versione di Victor Trevor.Storia collegata a "All i want for Christmas is you". Viclock, Johnlock.





	True Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Attenzione: Questa OS è collegata ad un'altra mia storia "All i want for Christmas is you". E' necessario leggerla prima di proseguire con la lettura di questa. Se in quella precedente la storia veniva filtrata dagli occhi di John, qui abbiamo una visione completamente diversa, quella di Victor Trevor. Verranno svelati i retroscena del famoso piano, i pensieri e i ricordi di Victor (che vi daranno una visione più completa del suo personaggio) e ci sarà, nel finale, una breve continuazione rispetto al punto in cui si era conclusa la vicenda.  
> Spero sia di vostro gradimento. Buona lettura.

 

 

  
  
  
                                                                                                          _Parigi, 21 dicembre 2017_  
  
   
Era una sera buia e tempestosa. Le strade di Parigi erano quasi completamente allagate. Solo pochi coraggiosi passanti erano ancora in giro a sfidare quel tempo infernale, affrettandosi, in una battaglia all’ultimo sangue contro la pioggia incessante e il forte vento, a ritornare finalmente nelle loro case.  
  
In tutto quel frenetico trambusto, all’ultimo piano di un imponente edificio, un uomo, Victor Trevor se ne stava seduto al suo tanto amato pianoforte. Completamente immobile, con lo sguardo malinconico e pensieroso rivolto verso la grande vetrata alla sua sinistra, osservava distrattamente le numerose gocce di pioggia che si infrangevano con violenza contro il vetro freddo della finestra e che, incapaci di opporsi al loro tragico destino, scivolavano in modo rapido verso il basso, unendosi e creando, subito dopo, delle piccole chiazze irregolari d’acqua piovana.    
  
Immerso in un turbinio confuso di pensieri, Victor teneva la mano sinistra posata con delicatezza sui tasti lucenti del pianoforte. La destra, invece, leggermente tremolante, reggeva con forza il telefono, il cui display era ancora fisso sulla schermata del messaggio che aveva ricevuto appena venti minuti prima.  
   
  
_Hai un volo prenotato per il 23 dicembre alle 10:00. Trascorrerai le festività natalizie a casa Holmes. MH_  
   
  
Il caro vecchio Mycroft e i suoi modi irruenti e detestabili! Victor lo conosceva da anni ormai e niente riusciva più a sorprenderlo, neanche un invito così inconsueto che, in quel caso, corrispondeva ad un vero e proprio ordine e non ad un’effettiva richiesta. Con lui aveva instaurato, nel corso nel tempo, un particolare rapporto di fiducia. Non si poteva parlare propriamente di affetto, ma ciò che c’era sempre stato tra loro, e che c’era tutt’ora, lo si poteva definire come un profondo legame di rispetto reciproco.  
Indugiò qualche altro istante prima di decidersi ad inviare una risposta. Poi, dopo aver tratto un profondo respiro, iniziò a scrivere.  
   
  
_Buona sera anche a te, Mycroft. Mi dispiace deluderti, ma potrei aver preso altri impegni per quei giorni._  
   
  
_Mi sono premurato di annullare tutti i tuoi impegni. Non ringraziarmi. MH_  
   
  
Victor scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. Scosse il capo con aria divertita e, interrompendo il dolce contatto con i tasti del suo pianoforte, con un gesto istintivo ed ormai abitudinario, si sistemò un piccolo ciuffo ribelle, costringendolo a rimanere all’indietro insieme al resto dei suoi capelli leggermente mossi. Pensò qualche istante, cercando le parole adatte e continuando a ridacchiare. Poi rispose.  
   
  
_Se ti sei disturbato tanto, deve trattarsi di qualcosa di estremamente importante. Dammi almeno una buona ragione per accettare._  
   
  
_Sherlock. MH_  
   
  
Sherlock. Nel leggere quel nome, il sorriso sul volto di Victor si spense all’improvviso. Al suo posto, un’espressione dolcemente malinconica scacciò via ogni traccia di ilarità dai suoi intensi occhi verdi. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. Per quale motivo se non l’interesse di suo fratello, Mycroft si sarebbe scomodato tanto? Aveva chiesto una buona ragione, e beh, quella era una ragione più che valida. Non si premurò di chiedere ulteriori dettagli, né si soffermò un solo istante a pensare al da farsi. Si trattava di Sherlock, nient’altro aveva importanza. _“Ci sarò”_ rispose istintivamente.  
  
Senza attendere una risposta da parte del suo interlocutore, ripose il telefono sul delicato tavolino in vetro che giaceva accanto al pianoforte. Conosceva Mycroft abbastanza bene da sapere che non avrebbe speso più alcuna parola sull’argomento.  
Si ritrovò a pensare a Sherlock e, in particolar modo, a cosa avesse potuto combinare tanto da spingere suo fratello a chiedere il suo intervento. Nella sua mente si susseguirono una miriade di svariati scenari possibili, tutti abbastanza plausibili e alcuni, in particolare, decisamente preoccupanti. Arricciò leggermente le labbra e congiunse le mani, portandole con lentezza vicino al mento. Un sorriso nostalgico affiorò sul suo volto quando se ne rese conto. Molti anni addietro, ai tempi dell’università, lo divertiva imitare Sherlock nelle sue bizzarre pose meditative. Aveva iniziato a farlo una mattina di dicembre, Victor lo ricordava ancora in modo chiaro e limpido. Si era appena svegliato nel dolce e confortevole tepore del suo letto. Di fianco a lui, completamente nudo e coperto semplicemente da un lenzuolo, Sherlock se ne stava dritto a pancia in su. Aveva le mani congiunte sotto il mento, gli occhi chiusi ed un’espressione seria, e forse anche un po' inquietante, stampata sul volto. Victor lo osservava attentamente, rapito dalla sua bellezza, concentrandosi sui perfetti lineamenti del suo viso. Aveva una pelle candida e liscia, le labbra delineate in modo così preciso da sembrare quasi disegnate dalla mano di un meticoloso artista e i riccioli scompigliati, che si adagiavano scompostamente sul cuscino e creavano dei particolari motivi curvilinei ipnotici. Era ancora frastornato dalla notte appena trascorsa. La loro prima notte insieme era stata incredibile, bella oltre ogni immaginazione. Allora non conosceva ancora tutte le mille sfaccettature di Sherlock, ma ciò non lo preoccupava affatto anzi, quell’alone di mistero lo incuriosiva, lo eccitava da morire. Fuori si stava abbattendo un violento temporale. Sentiva il fragoroso rumore delle gocce di pioggia che si infrangevano con forza contro la finestra. Il vento soffiava forte, tanto da far piegare gli alberi, obbligandoli a sottostare a delle pose antiestetiche e innaturali. C’era un tempo terribile quel giorno, ma a Victor non importava. Era a letto con un uomo straordinario, un uomo che, chissà da quanti minuti, lo stava fissando con divertita curiosità e gli sorrideva dolcemente. E fu in quel momento che, preso da un’improvvisa voglia di scherzare, Victor aveva messo le mani congiunte sotto il mento, imitando la postura meditativa di Sherlock quasi come se fosse una ridicola caricatura, sforzandosi di trattenere le risate. Era nato così, per caso, un giorno di dicembre. E con il passare dei giorni, era diventata una vera e propria abitudine, un loro gioco che si ripeteva quasi ogni giorno. Sherlock, d’altro canto, sbuffava infastidito tutte le volte e, Victor lo ricordava bene, riusciva quasi a vederlo con quell’espressione da tenero bambino capriccioso e riusciva a vedersi, nel vano tentativo di rimanere serio ed impassibile, continuare imperterrito ad imitarlo, incurante del fatto che l’altro avesse messo un broncio offeso decisamente non credibile, visto che le sue labbra, leggermente incurvate, rivelavano un sorriso trattenuto a stento.  
  
Victor spostò lo sguardo verso l’enorme vetrata mentre quei ricordi scorrevano veloci nella sua mente. Osservò il suo volto riflesso sul vetro ormai del tutto bagnato a causa della pioggia. Fuori continuava a piovere ininterrottamente, proprio come quella mattina di tanti anni prima, quando tutto tra loro era perfetto. Aveva amato Sherlock profondamente e lo amava ancora. Non aveva amato nessun altro nella sua vita con la medesima intensità. Era un bell’uomo, ne era consapevole, aveva avuto molti corteggiatori, alcuni dei quali particolarmente affascinanti. Sherlock non era l’unico uomo con cui aveva condiviso il letto. La lista degli amanti e delle storie di una notte era abbastanza lunga, notevole se analizzata in maniera approfondita. Eppure, non aveva mai amato nessuno di questi uomini, né aveva mai provato alcun sentimento, neanche irrisorio, nei loro confronti. Per Victor nessuno era mai stato al pari di Sherlock ed ormai, dopo anni di storie fallite, se n’era fatto una ragione, nessuno lo sarebbe mai stato.  
  
Chopin. Aveva assolutamente bisogno di Chopin. Si passò le mani sul viso e, in modo lento e studiato, le posò entrambe sui tasti lisci e freddi del pianoforte. Li sfiorò con dolcezza per qualche istante, li accarezzò amorevolmente, permettendo a quel meraviglioso strumento di mettere ordine nel caos che regnava nella sua mente. Non aveva ancora emesso alcun suono, eppure quell’intimo contatto bastava a rasserenarlo. Victor aveva un rapporto speciale con il suo pianoforte. Lo amava, lo venerava ed ogni volta che lo suonava, gli affidava piccoli stralci del suo cuore e della sua tormentata anima. Per Victor suonare era paragonabile ad un’esperienza ultraterrena. In quei momenti, infatti, la sua intera essenza veniva annullata e le note, plasmate dal suo abile talento, si trasformavano in un sublime vortice di emozioni in grado di fondere, seppur metaforicamente, il suo intero esistere e quello del suo pianoforte in un'unica e indissolubile sostanza.  
  
“Ballata n.1 in Sol minore, opera 23. Fryderyk Chopin” annunciò Victor in tono solenne prima di iniziare a suonare, rivolgendosi ad un pubblico immaginario presente nella parte semibuia del grande soggiorno. Che si trovasse da solo o in compagnia, Victor adorava annunciare un brano prima di procedere alla sua esecuzione. Lo trovava incomprensibilmente appagante, quasi come se quell’introduzione fosse parte integrante della stessa composizione. Doveva farlo sempre, tutte le volte, non riusciva a farne a meno. E anche quella, così come tante altre, era un’abitudine che aveva imparato da Sherlock. C’erano così tante sfaccettature del suo carattere che portavano i segni di quegli anni passati insieme a lui. Victor si fermava spesso a pensare a quanto quell’incredibile uomo lo avesse cambiato, a quanto di Sherlock ci fosse in ogni suo gesto, in ogni sua abitudine e in ogni suo pensiero. Probabilmente, se non lo avesse mai conosciuto, sarebbe stato una persona completamente diversa. Migliore? Peggiore? Questo Victor non aveva mai saputo dirlo, ma di una cosa era sempre stato certo: se non avesse mai conosciuto Sherlock Holmes, sarebbe stato una persona irrimediabilmente vuota. Le cose tra loro non erano andate come sognava, questo era vero, ma nonostante tutto Victor non aveva mai provato rancore o eccessiva tristezza nel riportare alla memoria quel particolare e intenso periodo della sua vita. A volte gli capitava di avvertire un sottile velo di nostalgia per quei tempi ormai passati, ma niente più di questo. La vita li aveva divisi in modo irreparabile, li aveva cambiati, aveva sbriciolato, con il lento passare del tempo, parte dell’innocente e spensierata sintonia che li legava. Nessuno aveva colpe e nessuno aveva sbagliato in tutta la loro situazione. Erano semplicemente cresciuti, erano cambiati e, nonostante il forte sentimento che provavano comunque l’uno per l’altro, avevano smesso di essere – per usare le parole dello stesso Sherlock – “sentimentalmente compatibili”. Victor era immensamente grato per quell’immenso e incantevole momento di felicità. Grazie a Sherlock aveva conosciuto l’amore, quello vero, incondizionato, indissolubile e, seppur mutevole, infinito ed eterno.    
  
Chiuse gli occhi e, colmo di pensieri ed emozioni, iniziò a suonare. La Ballata n.1 era la composizione che più amava di Chopin. Ci si rispecchiava totalmente e forse anche per questa ragione, mentre la eseguiva, riusciva ad avvertire il propagarsi di un irrefrenabile calore in ogni singola parte del suo corpo. Victor era esattamente come la Ballata n.1 di Chopin. Un uomo dalle mille sfaccettature, un uragano di sentimenti pronto a travolgerti e a sconvolgerti con le sue infinite contraddizioni. A tratti dolce e fragile, a tratti passionale ed impetuoso, Victor era fondamentalmente un romantico. Seguiva il suo cuore, si lasciava guidare in tutto e per tutto dalle sue emozioni, come una barca abbandonata in balia delle onde nel bel mezzo di una violenta tempesta.  
Eseguì il brano con magistrale bravura. Si abbandonò completamente al dolce suono della musica, seguendo alla perfezione il ritmo discontinuo della composizione. Nessuna nota venne risparmiata. Ad ognuna di esse, così come alle pause, Victor diede la medesima importanza, riuscendo a cogliere ogni dettaglio ed ogni sfumatura di uno dei lavori più brillanti di Chopin.  
  
Solo al termine dell’esecuzione riaprì gli occhi. Con il respiro leggermente affannato e gli occhi lucidi per l’emozione, Victor si lasciò andare ad un raggiante e spontaneo sorriso. Diede un’ultima carezza al pianoforte e si alzò prontamente, dirigendosi spedito verso la sua camera da letto. Doveva iniziare a preparare le valigie e, da uomo scrupoloso e preciso qual era, non poteva di certo rimandare un tale compito all’ultimo momento. Sospirò pesantemente più volte, permettendo al respiro di tornare regolare, poi aprì l’armadio con l’intenzione di iniziare a catalogare in modo minuzioso tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto portare con sé nel suo viaggio.  
  
“Alla guerra!” esclamò in un sussurro verso la moltitudine di indumenti che gli si presentava di fronte.  
  
È inutile dire che anche quella era un’abitudine che gli aveva trasmesso Sherlock.  
   
   
   
   
                                                                   
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                       *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *   
   
   
                                           
  
                                                                     
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                _Londra, 25 dicembre 2017_  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
“Victor, caro, sono arrivati”.  
  
Victor si destò grazie al dolce suono della voce di Violet Holmes. Dopo una notte passata insonne, cullato dal confortante calore del camino acceso, si era appisolato senza rendersene conto su una delle due antiche poltrone poste nell’ampio soggiorno. Aprì gli occhi ed incrociò lo sguardo amorevole della donna.  
  
“Dio, mi sono addormentato come un idiota!” esclamò, alzandosi di scatto con un balzo felino.  
Una volta in piedi, si sistemò con cura il costoso completo blu che aveva acquistato per l’occasione il giorno stesso in cui aveva messo piede a Londra. Quel giorno aveva impiegato quasi quattro ore a scegliere l’abito perfetto, provando e riprovando un’infinità di completi di vari colori e modelli. Si era recato in una delle prestigiose boutique d’alta moda in cui Mycroft era solito fare acquisti e, grazie anche all’aiuto di quest’ultimo, che gli aveva concesso l’onore di accompagnarlo nella folle ricerca, era riuscito a trovare l’abito che più di tutti riusciva a risaltare il suo fisico snello e tonico. Aveva anche ricevuto molti complimenti da parte dei commessi della boutique e, subito dopo, persino il numero di telefono di due di loro con tanto di invito a cena. Ma questa era un’altra storia.  
  
“Come sto?” chiese in tono ammicchevole, roteando su sé stesso con eleganza.  
  
“Stai benissimo” rispose Violet, sorridendo con affetto. “Sei bellissimo, Victor caro. Come sempre, d’altronde”.  
  
Victor ricambiò il sorriso e si avvicinò alla donna quel tanto che bastava per riuscire a regalarle una dolce carezza sul braccio. “Non si preoccupi, Violet. Andrà tutto come previsto” le sussurrò all’orecchio prima di dirigersi verso la porta d’ingresso.  
  
A metà strada si bloccò all’improvviso, soffermandosi qualche istante di fronte alla grande finestra che si affacciava sul colorato vialetto principale. E fu allora lo vide. Sherlock, avvolto nel suo elegante cappotto, camminava a passo lento e cadenzato lungo il viottolo che portava al portico di casa Holmes. Di fianco a lui, un uomo dal portamento militaresco lo osservava furtivamente con uno sguardo adorante. “John Watson” mormorò Victor tra sé e sé, mentre si concentrava sui tratti affascinanti dell’ex soldato. Mycroft gli aveva parlato di lui in modo dettagliato, gli aveva fornito un intero fascicolo in cui erano presenti anche alcune foto che di certo, paragonate alla visione che gli si presentava davanti, non gli rendevano giustizia.  
   
Chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro. “Il gioco è cominciato” disse in tono deciso. Poi, dopo aver sfoggiato il suo sorriso più smagliante, aprì la porta d’ingresso e si precipitò fuori.  
  
   
   
   
   
Il pranzo andò esattamente come previsto anzi, a detta di Mycroft, andò anche meglio.  
  
Quella fu di certo la parte più difficile per Victor, che si ritrovò a dover imitare una grottesca caricatura di sé stesso. Così come d’accordo con Violet, si sedette di fianco a Sherlock, lasciando al povero John l’unico posto rimasto al lato opposto del tavolo. Mentre tutti si accomodavano, osservò John con la coda dell’occhio e riuscì a rivedere, sul suo volto, la stessa espressione tristemente rabbiosa che era emersa poco prima sul portico di casa durante la loro presentazione. Provò un’immensa pena per lui, ma imponendosi di non farsi influenzare dalla sua forte empatia, si concentrò sul suo obbiettivo. Sherlock.  
Se con quella magistrale interpretazione avesse partecipato ad un qualsiasi concorso teatrale a premi, Victor ne era certo, avrebbe guadagnato un posto sul podio. Assaggiò a malapena le squisite pietanze preparate dalla signora Holmes e, nonostante sentisse un certo languorino alla vista di quel ben di Dio, dedicò tutte le sue attenzioni all’uomo seduto al suo fianco, concentrandosi principalmente sugli anni passati insieme. Non che a Victor quella parte fosse proprio dispiaciuta, anzi. Ricordare gli anni dell’università, raccontare con la complicità di Sherlock vecchi e assurdi aneddoti che li vedevano protagonisti, fu piacevole e divertente. Non c’era niente di finto nelle loro risate spontanee, nei loro sguardi complici e nel fatto che, durante i discorsi, riuscissero a completarsi le frasi a vicenda. D’altronde, nonostante si sentissero di rado tramite mail e si vedessero ancora meno - sì e no una volta ogni tre anni durante i viaggi dello stesso Victor a Londra – l’affetto e la sintonia che li legavano, ormai in maniera del tutto amichevole, non si erano minimamente affievoliti. Anche Sherlock, infatti, sembrava sereno e a suo agio durante quell’infinito tuffo nel passato, così come lo erano gli altri componenti della famiglia Holmes, che accompagnavano i racconti con spontanee risate di sottofondo. L’unico che, al contrario, si trovava completamente a disagio, era proprio John. Se ne stava in silenzio e, accennando qualche sorriso tirato di tanto in tanto, giocherellava miseramente con la forchetta nel piatto con l’aria di chi non vede l’ora di scappare a gambe levate. E Victor si ritrovò spesso ad osservarlo durante il pranzo e, altrettanto spesso, si soffermò sugli sguardi preoccupati che Sherlock, tra una risata e l’altra, gli rivolgeva. Era così evidente il sentimento che c’era tra i due e, se Victor non si fosse trovato in quella particolare situazione, non avrebbe mai osato spingersi più del dovuto. Ma in fondo il suo compito era quello di smuovere le acque e, per riuscirci, doveva generare una bella scossa.  
Aspettò che John spostasse nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui e, con un gesto languido e malizioso, si sporse verso Sherlock e posò una mano sulla sua coscia, lo fece in modo lento e studiato per far sì che quell’azione non passasse inosservata. E no, quel tocco non passò di certo inosservato agli occhi dell’ex-soldato, che gli rivolse un’occhiata rabbiosa decisamente da brividi.  
   
   
   
   
Alla fine del pranzo, dopo i racconti del passato, le infinite adulazioni e le strategiche avances, Victor aveva raggiunto il suo obiettivo: portare John Watson sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. Il colpo di grazia, però, lo diede Violet Holmes che, con i suoi modi gentili e amorevoli chiese “John, tutto bene?”.  
  
Fu allora, infatti, che Victor vide concretamente davanti ai suoi occhi il risultato di tutte le sue azioni. Vide John perdere il controllo di sé stesso e vergognarsene profondamente. Lo vide alzarsi e correre fuori, non prima di aver balbettato delle incomprensibili scuse. Provò di nuovo pena per lui, pensando a quanto dovesse sentirti sbagliato e fuori posto in tutta quella situazione. Ma nel momento in cui vide Sherlock alzarsi di scatto e raggiungerlo, si accorse che, in fondo, l’unica persona fuori posto forse era proprio lui. Aveva fatto ciò che doveva, aveva raggiunto il suo scopo, non rimanevano più motivazioni che giustificassero la sua presenza lì.  
Non appena la porta d’ingresso si chiuse alle spalle di Sherlock, Victor sospirò pesantemente e si rilassò sulla sedia, perdendo la rigida postura che aveva mantenuto fino a quel momento. Anche lui, come John, era provato emotivamente da quella particolare “missione”, l’unica differenza stava nel fatto che per lui non c’era uno Sherlock pronto a scacciare via quell’alone di negatività che ora lo stava avvolgendo.  
Posò in modo scomposto i gomiti sul tavolo e si passò più volte le mani sul viso, nel tentativo di alleviare quella spiacevole sensazione che avvertiva con insistenza all’altezza del petto. Iniziò a sentire un’irrefrenabile voglia di suonare; mai come adesso provava un forte bisogno di lasciarsi andare al confortevole potere della musica. Chiuse gli occhi e immaginò di essere a Parigi, nella tranquillità di casa sua, seduto al suo pianoforte in compagnia del suo tanto amato Chopin.  
  
“Tutto bene, caro?” gli chiese con dolcezza Violet, riportandolo alla realtà. Si era alzata silenziosamente dal suo posto e, dopo averlo raggiunto, aveva posato entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle, massaggiandole con amorevole cura.  
  
Victor avvertì il calore di quelle carezze e sorrise. Mise le mani su quelle della donna, che giaceva ancora dietro di lui, e le strinse leggermente tra le sue. “Va tutto bene” rispose, continuando a mantenere saldo quel contatto.  
  
“Sei davvero un bravo ragazzo, Victor. L’amore che nutri nei confronti di mio figlio è un amore puro e raro. Non posso fare altro che ringraziarti per tutto ciò che hai sempre fatto e che continui a fare per lui”.  
  
Solo allora Victor si alzò e si voltò verso di lei. Non disse niente, si limitò a sorridere; d’altronde tra loro non c’era mai stato bisogno di parole. Quella splendida donna aveva la strabiliante capacità di riuscire a comprenderlo anche solo con uno sguardo, interpretando alla perfezione tutti i suoi silenzi e le sue espressioni. Victor nella sua infanzia non aveva ricordi felici legati ai suoi genitori. Suo padre non era mai stato presente nella sua vita, in fondo erano rare le occasioni in cui era a casa. Si ricordava di lui come un’ombra di passaggio; gli unici momenti in cui riusciva a vederlo, infatti, venivano a stento ricavati dai pochi giorni che si intervallavano tra i numerosi e frequenti viaggi di lavoro. Sua madre, al contrario, seguiva ogni suo passo come un avvoltoio pronto a divorarlo da un momento all’altro. Non era mai stata una donna amorevole, non gli aveva mai regalato gesti di affetto o sorrisi. Victor la ricordava come una donna gelida, priva di calore umano. Discendeva da una prestigiosa famiglia aristocratica francese, era una perfezionista. Gli unici suoi interessi si basavano sull’ostentazione della sua ricchezza. Organizzava ricevimenti nella loro lussuosa villa, partecipava ad ogni genere di evento d’alta classe, ogni occasione era buona per mettere in mostra tutta la sua superiorità. In più era bellissima donna e anche questo, per lei, era motivo di vanto. A Victor erano mancati quei semplici gesti materni che ogni bambino si aspetta di ricevere durante la propria crescita. Nessuno gli aveva mai preparato dei biscotti, nessuno gli aveva mai rimboccato le coperte o letto una storia prima di addormentarsi. Non aveva mai capito cosa fosse il calore di una famiglia, almeno non prima di incontrare la famiglia Holmes. Sua madre aveva già progettato la sua intera esistenza nel modo che, secondo lei, più si addiceva alla loro nobile discendenza. Il giorno in cui decise di mandarla al diavolo e di andare a studiare in Inghilterra, segnò la sua liberazione da una vita vissuta sotto una rigida dittatura. Fu in Inghilterra che iniziò finalmente a vivere e a respirare l’aria di libertà. E fu grazie a Violet Holmes che Victor capì cosa volesse dire ricevere il dolce affetto di una madre. Lo aveva sempre trattato come un figlio, era riuscita in poco tempo a riempire quei vuoti che angosciavano costantemente la sua anima. La prima volta che gli aveva preparato i suoi biscotti preferiti, per poco non era scoppiato in lacrime dalla commozione. Persino quando era ritornato in Francia il loro rapporto era rimasto costante. Violet lo chiamava spesso e continuava, nonostante tutto, a preoccuparsi per lui in maniera costante. Le era profondamente grato per l’amore incondizionato che gli aveva regalato e che non smetteva mai di regalargli ogni singolo giorno.    
  
Dopo aver interrotto il loro dolce contatto, Victor spostò lo sguardo verso Mycroft e, con un tono scherzoso, mirato a sdrammatizzare la situazione, disse: “La missione non può dichiararsi riuscita se prima non vediamo l’esito con i nostri occhi. Dico bene?”.  
Entrambi, così, si diressero alla grande vetrata che dava sul portico principale. Lì fuori, proprio davanti alla porta d’ingresso, Sherlock e John erano immersi in un intenso e passionevole bacio.  
  
“Missione compiuta” annunciò Mycroft all’improvviso.  
  
“Avevi ragione, Mycroft. A quei due serviva una bella spinta” rispose Victor in un sussurro, forse più a sé stesso che al suo interlocutore.  
  
“Il tuo intervento è stato fondamentale. Non so come ringraziarti, Victor”.  
  
Victor guardò Mycroft e sorrise teneramente. Poi spostò lo sguardo verso Sherlock e John. “Non devi. Vedere Sherlock felice è il miglior ringraziamento che io possa ricevere”. Disse quelle parole d’impulso, in modo del tutto istintivo e solo dopo averle pronunciate si accorse di quanto fossero vere. Di fronte a lui, Sherlock aveva un’espressione sublime, ogni tratto del suo viso sorridente emanava felicità. Non era forse questo il vero amore, quello eterno ed incondizionato? Sì, Victor ne era convinto. L’amore che provava nei confronti di Sherlock, infatti, andava oltre il semplice desiderio di possederlo. Non era questo lo scopo del suo amare. Alla base di tutto, come perno portante dei suoi profondi sentimenti, c’era solo il desiderio di vederlo felice. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per far sì che Sherlock fosse felice, avrebbe sacrificato sé stesso, la sua vita, la sua intera esistenza per raggiungere quello scopo. Ecco perché in quel momento, nonostante tutto, Victor non si sentì triste, ma al contrario, si sentì pienamente appagato.  
  
“C’è un’auto che ti aspetta sul retro. L’autista ha già provveduto a prendere le tue valigie” annunciò Mycroft, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.  
  
“Sono davvero così prevedibile?”.  
  
“Ho immaginato che avresti preferito una fuga rapida, lontana da occhi indiscreti”.  
  
Victor ridacchiò divertito. “Hai immaginato bene. Come sempre. Arrivederci, Mycroft” rispose, porgendo una mano che l’altro strinse prontamente. Lanciò un ultimo fugace sguardo in direzione di Sherlock, poi si diresse a passo svelto verso la porta che dava sul retro della villa. Era davvero grato a Mycroft per aver provveduto alla sua strategica uscita di scena, non se la sentiva di affrontare Sherlock, non dopo la sua brillante interpretazione nel losco piano di suo fratello.  
  
Aprì la porta con un gesto secco e si precipitò fuori. Una lussuosa macchina nera era lì ad attenderlo con il motore già acceso alla fine del vialetto secondario. Scese velocemente i tre gradini del portico ed iniziò a percorrere il piccolo sentiero che attraversava il secondo e immenso giardino sul retro.  
  
“Le fughe rapide sono sempre state una tua specialità”. Una voce familiare lo fece bloccare all’improvviso, congelandolo sul posto.  
  
“Ognuno alle sue abilità, Sherlock” rispose Victor, rimanendo di spalle. Lo sentì ridacchiare subito dopo le sue parole. Probabilmente aveva anche scosso il capo con aria divertita, ma questo non poteva saperlo. No, non poteva saperlo visto che non si era mosso di un millimetro da quando la sua fuga era stata interrotta in modo così brusco e imprevisto. Non riusciva a voltarsi, non riusciva a respirare, l’unica cosa di cui era ancora capace, almeno fino a quel momento, era di rispondere a tono alle battute dell’altro.  
  
“Ho notato che anche la recitazione rientra ancora tra le tue abilità, Victor”. Sherlock non aveva alcuna intenzione di mollare la presa. Continuava a punzecchiarlo e intanto, in modo lento e pacato, si avvicinava sempre di più alle sue spalle. Riusciva a sentire distintamente il rumore dei suoi passi; avvertì il lieve cigolio dei gradini del portico e, subito dopo, lo scricchiolio delle piccole pietruzze sotto i suoi piedi.  
  
“Sì, è un dono di cui vado fiero” ribatté Victor, tentando di mantenere la voce ferma e decisa.  
  
Sherlock si fermò a pochi passi da lui e sospirò pesantemente. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante prima di riprendere a parlare. “Io… ti ringrazio”.  
  
Solo allora Victor si voltò con un’espressione dolcemente sorpresa in volto. “Sherlock Holmes che ringrazia. Questo sì che è un miracolo di Natale!” esclamò scherzosamente. Sherlock gli stava rivolgendo uno sguardo intenso, lo stava scrutando; quei profondi occhi azzurri lo stavano leggendo e, di sicuro, stavano deducendo tutti i suoi pensieri e le sue emozioni. Quel magnetico contatto visivo era da togliere il fiato. E Victor si sentì esposto, completamente nudo e disarmato di fronte a lui. Nessuno dei suoi trucchi aveva mai funzionato, neanche la sua impeccabile maschera di ironia e sarcasmo era mai riuscita a nasconderlo da quello sguardo indagatore. Come sperava minimamente di riuscirci ora?  
  
“Tu mi ami ancora”  
  
Quelle parole arrivarono al cuore di Victor come una pugnalata inferta da una lama a doppio taglio. Sherlock aveva pronunciato quella frase con una spontaneità disarmante; un’affermazione detta d’impulso che di certo non teneva conto degli effetti che avrebbe avuto il solo pronunciarla ad alta voce. Come faceva quel maledetto uomo a passare da stronzo saccente a dolce ingenuo in meno di pochi secondi? Questo era uno dei più grandi misteri a cui non aveva mai trovato risposta.  
  
“Ti ho amato in passato, Sherlock. E sì, ti amo ancora e ne sono certo, una parte di me continuerà ad amarti per sempre. Per quale ragione altrimenti mi sarei prestato a tutto questo?”. Victor sputò fuori quell’ovvia confessione con tutta la sincerità di cui era capace. D’altronde, se bisognava giocare a carte scoperte, tanto valeva farlo fino in fondo. A cosa sarebbe servito mentire? Quella di Sherlock non era di certo una domanda da poter fuorviare, era un’affermazione, una pura e semplice deduzione veritiera. “John è un brav’uomo. Ho visto abbastanza da sapere che riuscirà a renderti felice come meriti” aggiunse poco dopo. Non si trattava di una frase di circostanza pronunciata al solo scopo di mostrarsi gentile. No, Victor non era di certo il tipo. Erano pensieri sinceri dettati dal cuore di un uomo innamorato. Niente più di questo.  
  
L’espressione sul volto di Sherlock era assolutamente indecifrabile. Victor lo conosceva bene ormai e sapeva con esattezza quali dubbi e quali incertezze stavano annebbiando la sua mente in quel momento. Sherlock non era mai stato abile a gestire i sentimenti e le svariate situazioni che ne derivavano. Aveva sempre trovato enormi difficoltà in questo genere di conversazioni. Il suo sguardo fisso, la bocca socchiusa e l’espressione confusa erano tutti chiari segnali del suo smarrimento. Di sicuro si era rifugiato nel suo immenso palazzo mentale alla disperata ricerca delle parole giuste da dire.  
  
E Victor non poté fare a meno di sorridere teneramente davanti alla visione di quello Sherlock disorientato e forse anche un po' impaurito. “Devo andare, Sherlock. E tu devi tornare da John” disse all’improvviso, evitando all’altro il difficile compito di trovare una risposta adeguata. “E poi sai, per oggi ho ricevuto abbastanza sguardi omicidi per i miei gusti, non vorrei dover ripetere nuovamente l’esperienza” aggiunse nel tentativo di smorzare l’imbarazzo che si era creato.    
  
Solo allora Sherlock parve sbloccarsi dallo stato catatonico in cui era caduto ed accennò un sorriso divertito. Perché non c’era bisogno di parole e Victor, con la sua repentina manovra atta a sviare con astuzia il discorso, voleva far intendere proprio questo. Non c’era niente da chiarire, niente andava spiegato o puntualizzato. La loro situazione era chiara e immutabile e in fondo, nonostante tutto, andava bene così.  
  
“Buon Natale, Sherlock” aggiunse poco dopo, ritornando improvvisamente serio. Porse una mano e attese pazientemente che l’altro ricambiasse il saluto.  
  
Sherlock afferrò la sua mano e la strinse con forza. “Buon Natale, Victor”.  
  
Victor sorrise nuovamente, interruppe il loro contatto e si voltò con decisione in direzione dell’auto nera. Salì a bordo e, continuando ad osservare Sherlock dal finestrino, se ne andò finalmente verso casa.  
Cosa gli avrebbe riservato il futuro? Avrebbe trovato una persona con cui poter colmare quell’immenso vuoto che si portava dentro da tanto tempo? Era previsto un lieto fine per la sua storia? O il suo destino era quello di passare la sua intera esistenza senza poter provare di nuovo la sensazione di sentirsi completo? Victor, ovviamente, non conosceva le risposte a quelle domande. L’unica cosa che poteva fare, era vivere giorno dopo giorno, vivere con speranza, vivere intensamente in attesa di scoprirlo.


End file.
